Ascension From Humanity
by doomhmmr40k
Summary: All I can remember is how two years in that city led me to meet her. 5 years later, shes back . It isnt long until I fully realize the importance of my existance. Rated m for gore laguage and other things. ( will be rebooted, Title "TBD")
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0: First contact.

"Today's gonna be different" I said to myself. That thought, that one thought would repeat itself over and over again as intense trepidation gripped my mind. I did not know why today had me so anxious, but something told me that today was going to be different. I was in a military family, so we moved a lot, so in my 11 years of life, I had attended 6 different schools. I've been through all this before. I move, attend a new school, attempt to socialize (If I failed at that it wouldn't matter. I'd be gone within a year.), and learn as much as I can before I moved. So why should this have been different.

After I managed to psych myself out of bed, I proceeded to get ready. I wore black jeans with a white skull shirt. I always wore a dark grey hoodie, and I refused to leave without it. This was the only thing that allowed me to convince myself in to going to school. I checked myself over in the mirror. I was of a lean build, my hair was dark and cut in military buzz-cut style. My eyes were a steel grey. My appearance was unsettling to other people that did not know me. This was evident as they often said that I would kill someone if they messed with me. I never would, for the people who did know me said that I was one of the nicest people that they had ever met.

After my morning ritual was done, I walked outside to the bus stop. Three children were already there. The first on had an incredibly stupid looking hairpiece on and had green skin. The second was eying the green skinned child. He was wearing a black trench coat. That's all I saw as I did not see his face or any other article of clothing as his back was turned to me. The final child had purple hair, goth punk style clothing, and a Gameslave in her hands. With these three kids, I decided to stay silent until the bus came.

I waited for fifteen minutes for the bus to arrive. During those fifteen minutes, I heard many arguments between the green skinned child and the one wearing the trench coat. The purple haired one had asked me if I was scared. To which I replied "I was, But now I'm confused. I'm trying to figure out who's the bigger jackass. The one making the accusations, or the one that's making threats that he'll never follow up on?" that response made apparently amused her. She introduced herself as Gaz and told me the names of the other two, the green one was Zim, and the one wearing the trench coat was dib.

The bus finally arrives after 5 more minutes. What I see doesn't fill me with a lot of confidence as half the kids are drooling in blissful ignorance. The more disturbing part of this scene was that the driver was drooling as well. I quickly scope out a seat towards the front. I decided that now would have been a good time to just zone out.

My arrival was as expected, uneventful. I really started to despise this school… I mean Skool system as it was called. The "Skool" seemed to be poorly constructed, and the teachers there were either too nice or inhumanly cruel, and more often than not I found myself liking the cruel ones more. They actually treated us like our age. This routine would continue for about six weeks.

One would think that School here in this unnamed city would be boring. They would be rudely corrected on that thought. While I was there, a huge head lice infestation broke out. That day, I thanked myself that I had very short hair so I was one of two children that did have it. It turns out the other non-infested was Zim, and was the key to eliminating the lice infestation. I could go on about the other interesting events that went on in that blasphemous school, but that would take too long.

One day things were relatively calm. I found this surprising as not only was the school not in danger of being blown up, we had also received a hotdog mogul's daughter. I remember her, her name was Tak. She had blue hair, not ridiculously blue like an anime character, but a darker, dyed blue. I remember that every time she saw zim, she gave off an aura of pure hatred and malice, but for some reason, she would always smile when she saw me, while official Dib's Friend, she would always talk to me when he was unavailable.

She was always interested in violent things, and she always made it a point to try to make me uncomfortable about it. Three weeks after meeting her. I felt that I had to get out of school. It was like a burning in the back of my head that I couldn't douse. So I asked my teachers for the assignments that would have been handed out that day.

I left immediately after I received the assignments. After living in various different cities, I found that the best way to become familiar to my surroundings was on top of the roofs. It wasn't parkour, with its flashy flips and rolls. it was simply a way of traversing the city. I did this every weekend as I had nothing else better to do.

My time living in this city allowed me to find spots that I could just stop and relax at. One such spot had a billboard blocking part of two signs. One was the sign to a goth club called ambivalence and the other was for a destruction company. The bill board blocked out the signs in such a way that it appeared to say ambition. That is something that I feel that is missing from all human life.

Normally I would not have anyone follow me, as this was a sanctuary but one found a way. I turned to hear Tak call my name. "Why did you run from school, afraid I was gonna kill you?" she asked, "no, just left. Felt like coming up here for some reason." I replied. "Well kyle, I'm curious as how you got up here, I doubt you would have been let through the front door to a strip club, and the only fire escape has been collapsed for a very long time." "I climbed, Tak I climbed. It does not surprise me in the least that you failed to see the possibilities."

She stepped back in anger, "Are you calling stupid, I'll slit your throat." "I didn't mean it like that." I defended "I simply meant that your intelligence caused you to over look the obvious solution." "… Good save. I'll be honest, I thought that all people within this city were lazy and…" "Without ambition Tak?" I interrupted.

She looked at me with confusion as to how I came up with the gall to not only interrupt her, but also correctly predict what she was going to say. I left for home after our exchange. It would be the last time I would see her as she simply disappeared. It's funny how clearly I remember it yet it happened five years ago…

**Hey everybody, not gonna bull**** you, this is my first IZ fanfic and my first fanfic on this site. Im not going to ask you for reviews although they are welcome. Now for the good stuff**

**Gaz, Dib, Zim and Tak, © Nickelodeon**

**Kyle and any other OC that will come up belong to me**

**I do not own any part of the IZ universe.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Hell that is Life

"… That didn't happen." My friend Braddock said in disbelief. I told him that I wouldn't have believed myself, that some time that I thought that I was insane, but the memories were so incredibly vivid that I could not dismiss them as simple delusions. "Well Brad, that's your opinion. But I am telling the truth." "I still don't believe you at all, Kyle. If these events did happen don't you think we would have heard something?"

He was right, after I left that forsaken place all the events that I experienced never seemed to have happened. That didn't surprise me as the general population there seemed too stupid to actually do anything.

The bell rang and I was off to class. "The first period of the day…" I said to myself, "Filled with the most annoying, but entertaining people this school has to offer." As I got to my class, the teacher began to go through the motions. We did a little note taking, reading from the book, and answering a few questions. Pretty standard if you ask me, so why should I think that today was going to be different.

I went through the paces. Everything was normal up until lunch. I was sitting with my friends, we talked about current events and, whatever the hell else was on our mind. It was sloppy joe for lunch today, so I decided to skip out entirely. Over all it was a boring day. About half way through our lunch period, an old familiar thought rang through my head. "Today is gonna be different."

That thought, like five years ago, reappeared in my head. Word for word it rang repeatedly, bringing only one change. Instead of intense trepidation, this time it brought a smile to my face. I was elated as today was going to be different. There was absolutely no doubt in my mind that this was going to be typical.

I must have been consumed in thought as I missed the lunch room doors opening. I missed the new student that made her way to me. Nothing could have brought me out, nothing but the sound of books slamming against the table. I didn't jump, I didn't yelp, and I didn't get angry. I simply came to. My friends were silent. I could see that they were shocked and somewhat fearful of the new presence that had invaded their table.

I immediately knew who was sitting next to me not only for only one person I knew could inspire these emotions, but I also felt a tinge of uncertainty. "I smell hotdogs, malice, and hatred of most humans." I spoke, "Tak, is that you?" Her face grew into a smile that put my friends at ease. I was surprised, no malice, no hate, no murderous intent. It was by far the most sincere smile I have ever seen on anyone.

Her appearance had not changed at all. Sure she was taller, but she retained the blue hair and purple eyes. She also kept the unusual clothing style.

"Kyle you never told me how you could read my personality like two step diagram. But yes it is I." "Well Tak, what brings you to the backwoods state?" I honestly had to say that I was curious about her presence. She was more than willing to answer saying that the whole hotdog scandal caused her father to lose it all and that she now had to remain anonymous as the gangs in the old city wanted her and her father dead. I could tell that she was lying through her teeth I decided not to push for more.

She malicious smile returned when Braddock, asked that if the lice incident was true. I personally thought it was funny as I always liked messing with my friends by making them feel uncomfortable. She simply had to reply yes and the message was sent.

After wading through the day, she asked me where I lived. "Why" was all I could ask. She said that her home was unavailable for her for another two days and she was not fond of sleeping in a hotel. I could tell that she was in no mood for me to refuse her sanctuary. I knew that she'd just attempt to kill us and take the house for her own.

"I'll drive." I said as we were going to the school parking lot. The ride to my house was quiet, something that I had savored. When we finally reached my house, my mother was there to greet me at the door. "Hi Kyle, who's that with you, finally got a girl friend to bring home?" My mother humorously asked. I gave my mother a very dirty but light hearted look. "Hey mom, This is Tak, you two met about five years ago. Now I will have a favor to ask you but I'm going on record to guess that you'll want me to introduce her to the rest of the family?" she replied that I should.

I rolled my eyes at the request. As much as I loved my family, couldn't help but think that this is one of those times that required a much less personal attachment. As I walked into the door My mother called me out to ask me what my favor was. I Told her what Tak told me. My mom understood and allowed it.

**Tak © Nickelodeon**

**Kyle and Braddock belongs to me**

**Same as before I do not own any part of the IZ universe**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hell is other People

Two days had come and gone without incident or fanfare. Tak had asked me to take her to her home, to which I agreed as I had nothing else better to do. After dropping her off I called my parents and said that I'd be heading to the local arcade. The trip was pretty uneventful, as all I did was spend five dollars worth of money, got a few high scores, and left.

I was unaware that another presence was watching me from the darkness. Two agents from an unknown organization had been trailing me for the last two days.

***Presence POV***

"Target acquired. He just left the house with the package." Said I with great optimism, "Good, now we move in for Questioning." as my colleague replied with evil intentions readily apparent in his voice. He had asked me for a briefing on our target. I basically recited his entire dossier my agent grabbed a gun and said that it was a good thing i was deemed disposable.

***Kyle's Pov***

As I approached the driveway my eyes went wide with horror. My home was set ablaze. Couldn't believe what was happening. I knew that I had to go in and try to help. One by one I pulled out my father and two sisters. I only had my mother to get however, When I finally had gotten to her, I was horrified to see that a support beam had come down and impaled her.

I pulled her out of the house as she was bleeding profusely. As she lay bleeding from her wound she told me that I was to destroy my enemies. It was five grueling minutes that she told over and over that she loved me. All I could say in response was "I know." When it was done and over with, I turned to my father and said I that needed to leave.

All I did was walk around the town and the surrounding woods. In the course of fifteen minutes all ambition was gone, I simply could not think straight. For most people, the loss of a mother would create feelings of sadness. For me, it created feelings destruction, and a need to kill those who destroyed my life.

Little did I know that the opportunity would present itself soon. As I walk through the forest. Two men in suits called to me "Hey son, you know someone by the name of Tak." I knew by the way he talked that he was the one that caused the fire. I asked if he was alone. "Of Course" he said "I killed my partner for insubordination." With that comment he pulled out a twelve gauge shotgun.

My legs immediately carried me as fast as they could, however as fast as one can run, you can never out run buckshot. Luckily only one pellet grazed my side, I wasn't as lucky when I turned around, the full blast hit me square in the gut. It was a good eight feet away, so the spread had tore my abdominal muscles to shreds.

The pain caused me to fall backward. Within seconds the agent was on top of me saying something that I did catch. He pulled pocket knife and proceeded to cut out my right eye. He must have thought that I passed out from pain as he set his gun down. As he tried to gouge out the other eye, I grabbed the gun and shot him in the leg. As he was busy writhing in pain, I took the opportunity to leave to run.

The odd thing about this whole ordeal, was the fact taht I wasn't in pain. I just let my legs take me where I needed to go. My head stopped truly functioning long ago, and my feet knew the area. I was on auto pilot, and my destination was hell.

As my I reached my destination I knew that the agent would have been right behind me, but god help me, I could not help but to stare in awe. My legs took me but my mind said run. I was at the most complex… fortress I've ever seen. It was purple and was adorned with an odd insignia, the likes of which indicated that it was military.

However it was small and it looked as if its defenses were under construction. I banged on the front door before I buckled in pain. Now, of all times, it decides to hit me. It was unimaginable as I damn near passed out. What happened next almost destroyed me. The door opened to reveal an odd creature with green skin, antennae, and a robotic servant. I passed off the whole sight as a near death hallucination. She looked down. I couldn't get a reading on her face as it was quick to dodge incoming buckshot.

The agent threw out what must have been an EMP grenade as the servant shorted out and deactivated. As he closed in I could hear him speak "My superiors want you alive, but that doesn't mean a can't make cry in pain. See I'm gonna start by shooting out your legs…" He continued on and on as something in me snapped. If this was the worthless fucker that attempted to kill me, than why should I let him live?

With that I dug my hands into the wounds in my abdomen. Tearing apart the sinew and membrane that held my organs in place, I gripped my own intestines. I got up and saw horror in the creatures face. I relished in the thought that I could cause terror in something that was not of this world. I raised a single finger to my lips. She complied as I wanted to keep the agent blissfully unaware of my continued existence.

I took my intestines and began to strangle him with them. I remember what I said "You worthless piece of shit! You don't even know how to kill correctly do you! I can tell by your movements you want to scream." I laughed as he continued to gasp for air, he was pathetic. "You don't deserve the liberty. I'll enjoy the next sound I hear." With an unerring sense of hate, I gave one final tug. I heat his throat bone snap like a twig. The thing I felt next however, made my stomach sink to the floor, probably because it did.

I looked down to find that I had eviscerated myself. Everything but my heart and lungs were strewn about on the floor. I had lost a lot of blood in this attempt and it wasn't long until I blacked out.

***Tak's POV***

I couldn't believe how Stupid humans were at this moment. an agent had just invaded my headquarters, and another had eviscerated himself and killed the agent. I will admit I was terrified a what the other said. I did not pay attention to the voice as I was thinking how I would repair my SIR unit. "I might as well get the bodies." I thought.

I grew angry at what I saw with the eviscerated body. It was Kyle who was lying, bleeding out from his wounds. Of all the times that I had toyed with killing him in my head, however his intelligence made him tolerable compared to others. I could just slit his throat right here and now. I gave serious thought to it. I enjoyed the thought of ending a life. But something stopped me from doing so.

I realized that with his tenacity, I could use him as soldier. My SIR had reactivated so I had taken advantage of it's extreme loyalty, she destroyed the agent's body, and helped me drag Kyle's body into the labs…

**Tak and as of yet unnamed SIR unit © Nickelodeon**

**Kyle belongs to me**

**Same as before I do not own any part of the IZ universe**


	4. Chapter 3

***Tak's POV***

I was working for over two hours. I had to replace his right eye with a rudimentary implant, and I also had to reset any organs that were not destroyed. Could you imagine working with all the blood vessels that had to be sewn back into place. In addition to the eye and reset of organs, I had to replace his intestines, and abdomen.

I was going to ensure that his training would be hell. I was finished after an additional hour of surgery, after which I would have to wait an additional two weeks for him to wake up.

***Kyle's POV***

I awoke to great pain, my body was yelling at me for eviscerating myself. I was lost I did not want to live, but I would not die either. Everything to me was lost. It Started with my home, then it went to my mother, and it had ended with my right eye. A rage was boiling in my blood ready to kill, ready to destroy, and ready to make the futile attempt to reclaim what was lost.

I sat alone in the darkness, hate growing stronger, fear of death subsiding, and rage continuing to build inside me. My thoughts were interrupted as speaker sprang to life. "Good, you're finally awake. You are mine and you will be my personal weapon of destruction." What happened next caught me by surprise. I felt a sharp pain where my right eye should have been.

The speaker said that it just activated an ocular implant. It was currently attaching to and repairing my optical nerve. The pain was intense but I did not scream, I would not submit. Whoever was doing this was making a massive mistake as it only

I wanted to leave. I passed out from the pain, but I remember everything from when that happened. The world around me was in flames. They burned like my home, destroying everything they engulfed. The crackling of the inferno around me said that I needed to leave. I cannot remember what happened after I went through the first door…

***Tak's POV***

"WHAT! He escaped?" I screamed I was "pissed" as humans put it, for I knew that I would never find him, and even if I did, I knew that he would evade recapture. I had just lost the biggest opportunity that I had in the 4 years since the incident.

It would be two years since I would even remotely hear about him. Even then I wasn't entirely sure that it was Kyle. This new vigilante was all over the news for his deeds. I first heard about him when he took out the Francesco mafia in New York. I managed to hack the security footage and the police reports.

The security footage showed heavily armed and clothed individual entering the mafia's manor through the front gate, where he immediately opened fire on the guards. Making his way to the main building's basement, he had planted bomb on the support beams to the manor. When he finished he left manor and activated the bombs.

The police report said that the there was no living witnesses to the crime and anybody that could have identified the subject had died either by gunshot wounds or from the blast. In the end, the total body count was 75 dead and the main power in the city destroyed as there were no made men left to take over the businesses.

A second incident involved the complete destruction of the Mexican drug cartels. Not much was known about this incident as only the leaders were found dead by massive overdoses.

I was packing up my fortress as agents of the swollen eyeball somehow figured out I was in the middle of east bumfuck nowhere. I have to leave before they begin to attack.

***Kyle's POV***

I have arrived at my destination. Two long years of killing evil people and I'm back at square one. Havington, Connecticut. This was my hell, and now agents of this "Swollen Shitball" Organization are starting to bother me, apparently they think I'm an alien from another world. I find their lack of intelligence amusing.

However, while I'm here to kill a few spooks, I'm also interested as to why they would bother with this town. I guess if I follow ill find out. After about fifteen minutes of following these fuckers, I arrive at the fortress. Fighting has already broken out, so I have no time to lose.

I begin to kill the agents one by one. I made no attempt to do this stealthily as I announced my presence. "You guys really don't know how to take a base do you? I know that something is here, but I cannot let you take the fortress." As I said this the agents immediately began to open fire. Thank goodness for metal lined Kevlar. I have no bloodlust or drive to kill, I just do because it needs to be done.

It wasn't long until the ground was stained red from their blood for I had just killed thirty men and there was still more inside. As I entered the fortress I heard a few agents getting their asses handed to them, but they had overwhelmed their target.

I had headed to the location of the muffled screams of the presence that had taken me in and repaired my body. What I had found was the alien that I had passed off as a hallucination lying on the floor, broken and defeated. Grabbing my Colt M1911A1 pistol I had killed the three agents holding her captive.

"Are you alright?" I asked, as I saw the enraged expression on her face immediately fade into one of fear and shock. She was afraid of my blade, A four inch combat knife, still soaked in gore from the killings outside. I cut her free and immediately jumped back as she weakly threw a punch. "You are in no condition to fight. You need medical assistance." I spoke.

***Tak's POV***

I will admit I was terrified at what I saw this human do. " Who are you human?" I had to ask. His response was to only take off his gas mask. I fell to my knees both in shock of who he was, and in pain. I was going to die by the hands of my own soldier, I had to tell him. "So Kyle, you found me. Are you going to kill me?" he denied that suspicion.

He told me that he and I had a common enemy that should be destroyed, that they had made our lives very difficult, and that they would be back. He asked me what and who I was, so I told him everything. He surprisingly took it well…

**As always Tak and swollen eyeball belongs to nick**

**Kyle belongs to me**


	5. Chapter 4: Trials, pain, and revelations

**Chapter 4:  
><strong>

The green alien told me everything. Who she was, why she saved me, and why she was here. I was surprised to find out who she was, Tak. For the first time in three years, I felt a sensation of elation. I found a powerful ally with Tak.

She he had also told me that I was supposed to be her personal weapon. This was something that I would happily oblige to if she had asked. I knew that if I were to survive I would have to willingly join her, but that wouldn't mean that I would just be around to take orders.

I had told her the terms of my service: I don't take orders, I can take over a city's crime ring, I'll participate in full frontal assaults and subtle subversions, I can start my own PMC, and I will kill any who stand in my way. She agreed to my terms, and we began to discuss why she was here. "There has been only two people to ever defeat me in combat" She began " And they had to work together." "Let me guess…" I interrupted. "Zim and Dib 'Moth Man' Membrane."

I just let her mouth hang open for a second before I continued. "Now, before you ask me how I know this, I found out be hacking their security. Remember, they operate in a city filled with unintelligence, so it was easy. They had two dossiers, yours and Zim's. after I found the dossiers, it was easy to find out what happened. I didn't believe at first, dismissing it as crackpot theories from virgins in their mother's basements, but your current form confirms those theories.

"Well Kyle, I seem to have severely underestimated your abilities," She had replied. We continued to deliberate on what was to happen. In a few weeks we would go back to the city and attempt to assassinate Zim. I was to receive training in irken technology.

The training went well. I had learned the basics in the first week, learned their language in both verbal and written forms in the second and third, and I learned advanced weaponry in the fourth. I surprised myself in how cliché my rate of learning was.

Before I knew it we were off to the city. Tak had to choose a new disguise, gone was the blue haired, striped shirt wearing guise that she had before, now she was a red headed, black hoodie wearing teen. I had opted to remain unseen out of view of the general populace and hiding in the crime infested alleys and on the high roof tops.

***Tak's POV***

It had taken a while, but I was able to find that Zim's Headquarters had not changed in my absence. This actually presented a problem, as dib was essentially next door. I would have to subvert his attention to allow Kyle to enter Zim's base for the assassination. He had a sniper and wondered why he just couldn't just wait and take him out. The problem was obvious. If Zim was killed on the street the uncharacteristic purple blood identify him as.

The final step was to contact the tallest and tell them my plans. I was going to enjoy this chat. I kneeled as the screen sprung to life. "Greetings my tallest." "What is it Zi… Oh, Tak we apologize, we saw that the transmission had come from earth." They said "I assume you have something related to his demise to tell us?" the tallest had asked "Yes." I replied "I have good news and Terrific news what one would you like to hear first." They chose the good news.

I told them that I had convinced a human to fight for my takeover of earth. Then, I told them the terrific news of how this human will erase our common Zim Problem. They were elated and said that they would like to meet this human…

***Kyle's POV***

Tak had told me that her rulers were wanted to meet me, I told her that would humor her and that if I tried to get on their good side, they might give me better equipment. I started speaking when I met them "Greetings tallest, I hope you don't mind if I do not bow, I strictly wish to get to business. I'll get the formalities out of the way, I am Kyle. I assume that you are the tallest Red and Purple?" shocked that I knew all this beforehand, they simply answered yes.

"Well Kyle, we wanted to talk to you about you taking out Zim. While we have gave him the worst tech we had to offer, his psychotic state has allowed him to use said tech to cause many incidents of mass destruction. If you really want to kill him you will need better equipment."

I had told them that weapons would not be a problem, but I would need schematics and diagrams of his headquarters. They happily obliged and signed off afterwards. It was odd because as the signed off, I could swear I heard something about donuts.

Three weeks had passed, three long weeks of training, observation, and waiting. I had found that his personal servant bot would make it impossible to take him by surprise, so heading in guns blazing, would be best. I had decided to destroy him first. The next step would be simple, evade the security and make my way towards Zim's armory. If he is psychotic as the tallest say, then he will be there.

It was time, grabbing the .50 Cal rifle in the trunk of my car, I fired a shot at the robot, needless to say he was no longer functioning, following the rest of my plan I easily got to the armory. Sure enough Zim was there, waiting for me.

"Greetings, Human-filth, I have expected you to come and attempt to take my life. Who do you affiliate yourself with, The swollen eyeball, the Dib-bile, or the US army?" I laughed at all the suggestions "None of those…" I retorted "I work for one of your older enemies Zim. I'm not going to attempt, because I already know I will succeed." With those words spoken, we engaged in hand to hand combat. My preferred style had Its roots in normal street fighting. Every punch he threw, I would block and throw one back.

I was impressed, he was holding his own against me, But I had more to offer. I connect a jab, straight, uppercut combo. He was not happy about that. He eventually landed an impressive 5 hit combo. Back and forth we would trade blows like this. Ultimately when he did not show signs of tiring, I had to resort to my dirtiest tactic.

I goaded him into throwing a strong straight towards my head. Before he could land the blow, I raised my hand, blocking the punch and transferring the kinetic energy involve with the punch and adding my own energy with my own. The blow landed solidly and squarely in Zim's Face sending flying ten to twenty feet.

As I approached him for the killing blow, he used the claws from his pak to restrain me. He said that I was a strong fighter and wished to see my face before he killed me. Using his blood stained hands to remove my gas mask, he had noticed that one of the eye pieces was missing. Looking up dropped his jaw in awe. He knew who I was and was shocked that I had irken optic implants.

Then it happened. He impaled me with one of the claws from the pack. He then activated some kind of spinning blade function. The pain was the most intense pain that I had ever felt. The feeling of the metal object shredding my organs and destroying my blood vessels should have killed me off the bat. I had to fight through it, no matter how much it hurt.

Pulling my M1911 with custom Teflon coated bullets from my hilt. I shot his right hand to hell. He recoiled and released me from the pain. He then decided that it was time to run, a liberty that I wished I could have shared. I blacked out only to awake back in Tak's fortress. She was pissed.

Not only did I fail, but I was going to need extensive medical procedures. I screamed in anger. I would find and kill Zim, and next time I will make sure that his brain would be splattered on the nearest wall.

***Zim's PPOV***

Whoever this human is, I'll need to make sure he does not live. He destroyed my right hand, and GIR. I was going to pay him back, oh you could be sure of that. I know he won't survive, i made sure of it. It's time to leave, my base is in ruins from our fight, and i need to repair GIR.

***Dib's POV***

"Gaz?" I asked "Do you know are you playing your gameslave a little to loud?" She only nodded her head and said no. "Why do ask me such a trivial question?" "Because Gaz, I he... ZIM! I think Zim is testing out some new weapons, We need to stop him" I yell running around in circles (That is, until i hit a wall.) "Dib, you are and Ignorant idiot. The person we have been hearing about went into Zim's base. My advice, Don't get involved, he's doing both you and the swollen whatever a favor."

It was true. i'd better not get involved. having Zim dead was the next best thing if i couldn't prove to the world that aliens existed. Not much to do now but stop my nosebleed.

***Tak's POV***

Damn it all! He failed. Zim, worthless piece of shit! Now I have to store my personal soldier in stasis while I can get the proper authorization to replace Kyle's organs with one of our Squiggeldy-Spooch and create a custom pak for him. This process took me nearly a year, every day I grew more angry at Zim.

True, I had always hated him, but for some reason I feel much more angry than normal, and…scared? Why scared. Why fearful. Not of Zim, but of Kyle's possible death. Never mind, he has fully recovered from the procedure and it's time to release him from stasis.

***Kyle's POV***

I had Woken up, I felt different, I was no longer hungry, but I felt lethargic and had intense back pains. I heard Tak's voice call to me. "You continue to surprise me Kyle." She started

" You have severely wounded Zim's ego and gave him something to fear. He does not know that you live. But, there is something else Kyle, over the past year I found that your resolve surpasses that of an Irken elite, and nothing a willingness to complete what you set out to do lies within your heart, speaking of which I had to replace your many organs with just one. I have this organ, all Irkens do, and we need our paks to live. So, I ask you this, will you accept this pak, and destroy Zim? I will be by your side as a soldier in arms."

I had thought about what she had said. I had to accept. "I accept the pak, I will make sure to destroy any who oppose me. One question though, why Save me a second time? I failed and you should have left me to die." "Because…" she started as she set the pak in my back " In the past year I realized one thing. I did not want you to die. You , you me a life debt, and as much it pains me to say it, I owe you the same."

I told her that I understood. At that moment the PAK went to work, instantly taking away the fatigue and pain. I felt like I could kill. It's funny, the pak aside, I looked no different that before.

**A/N sorry if the ending seems a bit odd, but it's hard to really write affection between Tak and another character at all because of her personality. Imma change the summary though to include certain disclaimers.**

**Tak, Zim, tallest red and purple,swollen eyeball, GIR, Dib, and Gaz © Nickelodeon**

**Kyle© me**


	6. Chapter 5: The First Day of Madness

A month had since my restructuring, one long month of training with Irken technology, and sparring with Tak. She had beaten me at every turn, as I could not focus. I still held my own up to a certain point, it however, seemed to be getting worse by the day. It felt that my mind was breaking away, piece by piece, fragment by fragment, every day my mind would just stop functioning properly.

One night, I passed out in the middle of a sparring, the images, oh god the images. I saw my mother dying, my sister committing suicide, and my dad dying of cancer. There was only one thing that I saw that truly upset me, my sister was raped and had a child. It was a girl, only three years old, and witnessed the entire thing.

I woke up about 3 later days in massive pain. I couldn't move at all. I found that I was hooked up to the ion power core of the fortress. I asked about what happened. "The pak you were wearing three days ago was your first one…" Tak stated.

"…about two weeks after you procedure it had detached itself from your back and ran off. I had made another as a contingency plan, so I quickly replaced the old one. About two weeks ago, your old pack had returned and removed the new one. Your lack of focus and passing out was a result of it trying to etch collected intelligence into your brain."

I was shocked, so the visions I saw were in fact true. She explained that seeing my sister's rape was the pak scanning her memories in her sleep. She also stated that the pak will be returned to me. She detached me from the core and reattached the pak. It set in place with a sickening crack, at which the memories flooded my mind, it was official, after taking earth, I would need to find my neice.

"Tak…" I spoke "When do I get back to work, its best to not keep the tallest waiting."

"I was wondering if you would ask that…" She replied "… It's all up to you. Where do we strike next?" I had to think about it. Seeing as I had no information to target anyone, I found it best to raid a local armory. Oh yes, I liked that idea. Not only would I be able to arm myself, but maybe those swollen shit heads would show up.

A week went by I had located an armory belonging to the Black-Hand, A group of terrorists secretly sanctions by china, about 30 miles from the coast of San Fransisco. I had rudimentary weapons and would have to take possession of better ones as I went. I was taking military grade armaments, so there was no use in sneaking around. i had finally reached the front door to the armor, it's surprising that the us military had not found the black hand earlier. The fact it was an armory and so close to US shores told me that they were prepping to invade.

I had known this due to hacking the the armory's server. The information would allow me to justify my actions. While the information I found was beneficial, the stock truly amazed me. To start the invasion, they had planned to launch a 2.5 megaton nuke to distract the coast guard. Perhaps I should prevent this by using it to destroy the armory.

by and had told me to turn back. I replied with grabbing their side arms and blasting them in the face…it had begun. The military was all over my ass in a matter of seconds. Normally this situation would be pretty nerve wracking, but I had two comforts, a resistance to most conventional weapons, and the ultimate payoff of illegally obtained, military grade weaponry.

Thirty guards had fallen by my hands, and 260 more were asking for an ass kicking, it's a good thing that I had acquired an M249 SAW. The next thing to do was to make my way to the weapons vault. Dodging the hail of bullets I had killed three soldiers while sprinting, and killed four more by taking a backwards dive. As I hit the ground, I used my momentum to roll onto my feet.

I had finally made my way to the vault. About eighty soldiers were trying to stop me by shooting a wide variety of weapons in my directions. Rockets, buckshot, and bullets had hit me. I did not feel pain as my wounds bled-out. No, I only felt a smile creep across my face. Gripping the M249 in my hands, I had killed about forty soldiers with the ammo it had in it. About twenty with the two pistols that I had gained from the first two guards, and using the last bullet in the gun, I blew an explosives crate, killing fifteen.

Only five were left. I grabbed my combat knife, and proceeded to slit their throats, the Irken training was really beginning to pay off. Their commander showed up and challenged me to a fist fight. We fought for what seemed like an eternity, constantly trading blows. It wasn't until the tanks arrived that I unleashed a combo. Consisting of the following sequence: three punches, leaping roundhouse kick, two strikes of my knife, and a final powerful uppercut that sent him rocketing into the air.

I knew that he was dead, for one of the knife slashes had severed his jugular, and the upper cut had raised his neck by about 3 inches. Proceeding to open the vault I took a quick inventory. None of the weapons were ever touched, and with about half a million weapons, I could start my next project. "Tak, I need you to get here with the helo." I said into a radio. She asked how much of the vault I was taking. One very mischievous flashed smle upon my face, " The whole damned thing."

She started yelling and screaming at me, asking me about how the hell we were going to get that out unnoticed. I told her that we don't we annihilate the base and bring the weaponry to an island off the coast of America.

***Tak's POV***

Its official, Kyle is officially out of his mind. However I couldn't deny that his plan was made sense. Flying the Helo with the "Atom Bomb" as he put it, to the base, was waiting with the vault already out of its setting. Releasing the bomb from the winching system, Kyle had armed the bomb to detonate in twenty minutes, thank the tallest I decided put on the irken shielding system to the aircraft. After the vault was affixed to the Helo, he jumped on top with a fully loaded minigun. I flew out of the base with F-16 fighters on my tail. The Shields held and Kyle was doing a great job of downing them.

Then and there I got to see the power that humans held in the palms of their grubby hands. The bomb detonated, generating a massive fire ball that in turn hit the ground. This caused one of the most terrifying sights I have ever seen. a massive mushroom shaped cloud, had destroyed, no, disintegrated the entire base.

It was then I knew his escape plan, to cause a massive disaster that the U.S. government would be so preoccupied to pursue us. We arrived at the new base location. It was large and well hidden from the world. The base was already constructed and we took the weapons inside.

***Kyle's POV***

I had my weapons and the US government would never expect it was us. I had left the calling card of Iran. "Kyle…" Tak called, "…What exactly do you plan on using those weapons for?" she asked "To create a PMC under the guise of a common street gang." I replied " This will help in three ways. First it will allow us to gather information against the swollen eyeball, second it will allow us to gather the man power necessary to assault and seize any property that will be of use, finally it will allow us to gather the funds necessary to acquire black market weapons'.

I could tell that she was impressed. She sent me to a backwater city "Fordham port". I liked my new position, I could rocket my way to the top, all I had to do was to convince the misguided youth into joining me to find a safe place and have the skills necessary to help cure the world of madness.

The first week was easy enough, no one knew me, so I could do whatever I wanted. As if on cue, a few kids were just robbed on the streets., beaten, broken, bruised, and scared they didn't move, because they couldn't do anything about it. This truly disgusted me, no one should suffer like i did 5 years ago. "Come now…" I started "you must be tired of the rampant crime on the streets? I've come with a proposition, join me to create a new street gang, and I can give you the safety you and your families will need."

"Why do this?" The first kid asked "Yeah, why even talk to us about forming a gang? How do you know were not gonna rat you out." The second spoke. "Because, the cops won't do shit, there just looking after their reps…" I replied "After all think about it, you just got robbed and beaten. no one was here to help you. aren't you upset at the police force. Join me, and eventually all crime will stop. "

With that, I handed them a piece of paper that had a date time and address of the meeting. It was at the water front district. Fast forward to midnight the waterfront, they had come like I had expected. "Welcome, I knew you wanted to make a difference, board the boat, you need to be trained. If you wish to back out, do so now." I told them like it was, and they did not back down. I took them to the island.

As we arrived, I told them that they will be part of an elite unit, the training brutal and lethal if necessary. We made our way to the fortress, Tak took charge of the training. it was brutal, but the training regiment was not out of malice, but rather, making sure that they could handle the threat of death. I did not want my soldier purpose to be lost because they died in battle. It wouldn't be fair, I was honestly surprised that they survived. The traps the fight, the mandatory beatings, the gunshot wounds, and the loss of hope, they persisted. "Name and Rank soldier!" I demanded, to which The first replied as Pvt. Joe Collins, and the other Pvt. Harold Blackwell.

I gave them rundown of their equipment, "You have been given the standard M4 assault rifle, and the advance .357 raging bull magnums, your armor is not standard however, as it will absorb most damage from bullets. Where this is made is top secret, but you do not need to know anything else other than that it's better that Kevlar. I works by utilizing special metals that are far lighter and far from standard. This does not mean that It cannot be broken and will need periodic repairs. As for your helmets, they actually will give you a reading on your vitals and armor condition."

With that, I gave them their first orders, recruit anybody they can, and don't get into trouble, we are not here to start any thing, at least not yet. The recruiting process was slow but, in time we reached a thousand strong. Pvts. Collins and Blackwell were promoted to Captains. They now had authority to command the lower ranks and promote others who were deserved it. This was uncommon as they had become as strict in their requirements as I had.

With my one thousand soldiers. We went underground , appearing as two bit thugs to gather information, and take over illegal business rings to raise funding.

***Tak's Pov***

I was impressed in two years Kyle had created his own private army. It took the tallest fifty to get to power let alone create armies, and irken soldiers were cloned not bred. I takes and Irken. I would like to point out that Irken females do mate with the males and always choose the ones that has taken over a planet or the ones that created power. Perhaps his Squeedlyspooch made him enough that he would willing… NO, I must not think that there is someone more powerful than the almighty tallest.

Fuck… What the fuck is going on with me…

**Well I just fixed this because i was Really unsatisfied with how it  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6: What am I Becoming

Today was our first major takeover. After convincing many smalltime shop owners to pay us for protection, our reputation was becoming known. The main gang that ran this city had warned us about stepping against them. Sure, they had money and power, but I had a thousand well trained and well equipped soldiers, who were willing to die at a moment's notice.

I had already found out a way to take care of their assassination ring as it was their least profitable and most unimportant aspect of the Giotinni crime family. The plan was simple: my main soldiers who had kept their ears to the ground would dig up as much information as possible. If they believe they had enough information they would write a formal report that I would either approve or disapprove.

Upon approval, the soldiers will then go out hunting, reprimanding the assassins and sending them to jail, so that the justice system could I had put an incentive to get ourselves known. Any who successfully stops an assassination attempt that is being carried out by their target would get an instant promotion. This would help in two ways, one we would get public support, and two it was a way to sift through the grunts and the soldiers.

In a matter of days I had thirty official promotions, and the assassination ring was destroyed. Both government officials and, rich people were coming to us with assassination contracts. The Giottini family was not happy with losing their business and their best assassins… or should I say former best assassins, retaliated it was a small hideout and only one soldier was lost in the gunfight, but still, I cannot let this go unpunished .

I when the time comes I will head the assault on the Giotinni estate, that will have to wait however, as my soldiers had been spying on the swollen eyeball, and have zeroed in on the leader's position. They asked if they should just kill him. I of course had to reply no, he was mine to kill and that I would be there to do the deed myself.

My soldiers have done a good job of updating the location of the target, so I soon learned that he was staying at the Pirahna hotel, an extremely ritzy place in the marina district of Fordham port. I had equipped myself with my Colt M1911, An L96A1 Rifle, MP5K and two, non-serrated combat knives with the blades facing either way attached to my hip. Many of the recruits had questioned me about the knives. It was simple, the opposite directions of the blades were a variety of uses. The first was for the fastest way to silently kill someone, it's much faster to grab the blade that is facing the target, the second us was in case you lost one. You never know when that will happen.

I was ready. Scaling the building I got to the floor of where slimy government fucker was staying. I knew what the risk is, but it didn't matter, I was what they wanted me to be three years ago, a dead man walking. I broke in. immediately pulling out my MP5K, I gunned down two guards. It wasn't long until the entire floor was alerted to my presence, and unfortunately the entire floor was filled with swollen eyeball agents, all 200 rooms had at least two in them.

They might actually stall me long enough for the leader to get away. I won't let that happen, not a snowballs chance in hell would I let that happen. I continued to kill about 30 more guards with the MP5K before I ran out of ammo, damn their full body armor. I had to use my colt to kill another guard who was using a Steyr AUG with the Standard ACOG sight with extended clips. Taking the gun I was amazed to see that it cut through three more guards' armor with ease, teflon coated bullets, I should think about using those in the future.

I had killed thirty more guards with a single clip, restocked with ammo taken from their corpses, this pattern would continue, until I reached the leaders room, kicking down the door, I found that he fled through the window I could tell b cause he was sloppily trying to jump from roof to roof. Grabbing the sniper rifle off my back, I took aim and fired. It hit where I wanted it to, the bullet had torn a path through lower spinal column effectively rendering him a paraplegic.

I began racing towards the leader, using practical free running, I used none of the fancy flips, dives, and spines that you would see with others. I eventually made my way to the broken man, he began to scream as I walked up to him. He looked up to me and said "You're too late. I've already sent the order to appoint agent moth man as the new leader." "Do you know who why did you order the attack on the thorn residence a year back?" I asked "Because, it's our job." He replied. "They could've caused the whole human race go into a panic by opening their fat mouths."

Wanted to end him right then and there, but I needed to know more. "Do you regret your actions?" I needed to know "do you?" He asked. I can't lie to myself "Yes." I replied " Every day. How many of those guards had killed before?" "Everyone" he calmly replied. " As for your other question, I don't. I did my job. I saw how you killed my man that night you nearly died. I almost recruited you into the assassins chapter of the Swollen eyeball. As what is transpiring now. I do not expect you to show me mercy."

He bled out. His words shook me to the core. Just doing his job? I really hated humanity now, but I will not fall to their level. I had fled the scene, leaving the calling card of my gang, the angels of change. We were branded as something much more that common criminals, we were called monsters, abominations, murderers, demons, and ultimately my favorite, a paramilitary group.

I was upset with what the media was calling us, but I couldn't argue with it, we were all of these things, but at least they did not label us as psychotic. That would destroy my soldiers.

Only two weeks until the assault on the Giottinni estate would be carried out. It ultimately went without a hitch, they willingly surrendered and ordered their men to undergo the training that Tak and I had instilled in the one thousand men before them. I had accepted their surrender, and put the main family behind bars for a long, long time. Ultimately the US justice system saw it fit to imprison them for life without parol.

Now I had five-thousand potential men and a new city at my disposal. It was at this time I had sent the order for all of my "Gang-members" to return to the main island base. They did so without question. It was time to send a message to Zim. Admittedly he was insane and many of his plans had failed because of it, but he wasn't an idiot. He most likely started his own army, either by taking control of human minds, or by manufacturing one. If anything, I opted for the latter as I heard nothing on the news aside from my own deeds.

My "gang" was in the main courtyard, over one thousand strong, well equipped, but still wearing those street clothes. "My soldiers…" I began "It is time to shed the moniker of petty street thugs. It is time to show the world what we are! For six month have you been wearing that clothing, hiding in the crowd as just another gang! If you remember, I had issued each and every one of you special armor, crafted with materials, to show the world that you belong to a select few who chose to suffer through hell to become the heralds of change. Today, you shall don that armor and show our enemies what you are prepared to do."

The soldiers did as they were told. Every single one of them had a face of elation, relieved to finally show their true form. "Now my sons and daughters, we are ready, now that we have taken over the city of Fordham port, we move to where a new horizon starts!" Cheers broke out amongst the crowd, which eventually died out and was replaced with "All hail General Kyle, All hail, general Tak!"

***Tak's POV***

General, I like the sound of that. The sound of an army chanting my name, kyle had not let me speak during the processions, but I did not need to. I was contacted by the Almighty Tallest. "Yes my tallest" I said "Tak, we have heard that you performed extensive, surgery on kyle to replace his human organs with an Irken Squeedlyspooch." I had been caught about this, all I could do at this moment was admit my fault.

"Well…" they started back up "We cannot say that we aren't disappointed in your actions. However, seeing as you managed to pull it off, we will not have you executed, rather, we wish to observe him in action in two weeks you are to bring him to the fleet, if he truly has as Squiggeldy-Spooch, than he must go through the same rites of passage as all invaders, almighty tallest out". With that, my organ skipped a beat, and for the first time in fifty years it was for fear. What did the tallest plan?

I had told kyle everything, I did my best to sound uncaring, and to any other person, including the tallest, I would have succeeded, but I suspected he knew. "So…" He said in a monotone voice "you meant to tell me that the tallest are pissed that you did this to me and now want me to demonstrate my skills in battle. You also believe that is going to be a trap, quite possibly including the removal of my PAK, leaving me to fight severely disadvantaged, and that's if they do not leave me to die outright?" I could only nod my head "Well, this should be a delightful gathering, let's go shall we".

I was shocked, he was willing to tackle the tallest head on. He did not need to explain himself, he would take any challenge that the tallest would give and this terrified me. It shook me to the core.

The first week was hell. During that week, I could not help but wonder if he had ulterior motives for helping me. Every day I grew more and more fearful of the human that worked tirelessly, I was afraid he would kill me, it was as simple as that.

We still had five days until we had to report to the tallest for the trials, and it was in those five days that he would disparage those suspicions. You see… we were attacked by a small contingent of Zim's new army. Only five or so men, but they were among the most well trained assassins I've seen. They entered the base without a sound, and had made their way to my personal quarters. They were going to kill me, and they were going to enjoy it. I had to fight them off.

They had started striking first. They may have been incredibly stealthy, but I was faster. I had dodged the first one's punch and countered with my own. I had decided that while he was stunned, to unleash my own combo, he was floored but not out. Another decided that it was not going to mess around.

He pulled out a gun; I do not use them often so I could not tell what make it was. Using what I've seen Kyle with one of the Swollen Eyeball agents back when he joined with me, I had ducked, grabbed his arm, swung it behind him, dislocated it, and used the gun that was still in his hands to fire two shots into the soldier.

It was at that moment, the alarm had gone off, so I had assumed that our soldiers had already armed themselves, three of the four left had gone to deal the soldiers, so I was left with only one to deal with. He was a good, fighter, I'll give him that. We continued to fight, I was gaining the upper hand, I could tell, by the fear in his eyes.

I had ultimately wrestled my opponent to the ground. Once that happened, killing him was easy; all I had to do was to stomp on his neck. That action had snapped trachea, effectively causing him to suffocate. It seemed that two of three that went to fight my soldiers were accounted for, but the third is missing, I'm certain that Kyle is dealing with him now.

***Kyle's POV***

Damn… Five people had infiltrated the base in attempt to assassinate Tak and I, the good news is that Tak had managed to eliminate two and my soldiers had eliminated two more. That left one unaccounted for. I didn't need to look for long because I knew he would have found me, and he did. Now, he was probably expecting me to get into some epic drawn out fight. Well, I wasn't feeling up to it so I grabbed my side-arm, and put a bullet into his head, it was then I can say that it was all over. Only 50 casualities were reported, unfortunately Captain Blackwell was among them, He was one of my favorites, the stories he told me of his sister, how he tried to get well-paying jobs to pay for her cancer treatment really endeared him to me.

I was upset at how on that day I had to hold 50 funerals, my soldiers were mournful, yes, but hopefully they would carry on fighting to prevent the destruction of the human race at its' own hands. I guess there is nothing left to do but meet the tallest.

**A/N well this chapter was relatively hard to do, I mean after all It was relatively difficult to Keep my instincts from putting the heroine in a cliché position, but im glad that I didn't. I think that if I did, I would have pissed everyone off, and not to mention that I would have had to kick myself in the nuts for not only completely going against the character, but for adding unnecessary crap that would not have contributed to the story.**

**Tak, Swollen Eyeball © Nickelodeon**

**Kyle © Me**


	8. Chapter 7

I have to admit that in the past year I feel that I had turned into the mad killer I once loathed to become. In recent years I felt that I had become angered, deceptive, brutal, and entirely psychotic. Never in a million years would I have imagined that I would change from a kind, charitable, and energetic soul, to someone who wanted to rule the earth.

Only one day left until my trials, one day to just pace back and forth and think. It's all I did, why did anyone curse me to this loathsome existence. It's funny, it wasn't until the day after the five man invasion that I started to question what and who the FUCK I am. I had to think.

Back and forth, back and forth I paced, willingly climbing the downward spiral, questioning my own being. My parents said never kill and innocent man, for the most part I didn't, not yet at least. Sure, I disemboweled myself, to strangle someone, to protect someone from a psychotic killer, yet I cannot understand why or how this had happened.

One oddly comforting thought crept across my mind, on my hip was a fully loaded gun, in the gun was what could end it all, all my pain, all my suffering. The only decision that needed to be made, was if I should pull the trigger. I decided against it, yes for the most part the anger had subsided, I truly was now regretful of my murderous ways. While I have already admitted this to myself, I felt that the feeling has only gotten worse. I needed to get

I had called Captain Collins to the mess hall. "Yes, sir?" he saluted, I had asked to sit down, "We need to talk, Mr. Collins. Have you read the casualty report?" He nodded yes "so you are aware that captain Phillips is dead." "Yes sir, I am aware." He replied. "If you're going to ask how it makes me feel, then I feel mournful, we were strict, but neither of us were stuck in a rage like you were sir." I had said that I understand, that I could not believe the things that I've done were by my hands.

"Well…" Captain Philips continued "what are you feeling?" "I'm feeling remorse. I'm feeling that all this is a psychotic rage, that I can barely remember." "What do you plan to do?" Collins asked me "Talk to Tak." I replied. "Collins before I go, Do you think it funny that humans are only one truly capable of murder?" "Sir, at this point, I think we owe two siblings the credit of inventing it." And with that, he left.

I had walked to Tak's personal quarters. She let me in after I knocked. "Yes, what is it Kyle?" she asked in a rather sardonic tone "why did you really make me into a killer?" I asked " Why waste the time to save me twice? I simply cannot believe it is because is that you needed better soldier. I've read about what happened with the great hot-dog scandal. If it wasn't for Zim teaming up with Dib, earth would be yours." I was curious, and like the metaphor goes, that curiosity would kill me.

"Because…" She started " After I left your house, I had to shake off the Swollen eyeball. So I committed the most insidious mistake I have ever had the displeasu…" "You mean to tell me you told the swollen eyeball to come to my house to look for you?" I kept calm but at this point I was about to just go back to my earlier choice and redo it. I was angry, but I did not want to kill, no more, I never thought that, the irken biological system could ever grow tired.

She then asked me a question that I have not heard in over a year. "Are you going to kill me?" "No Tak." I replied "I doubt that I can even continue living, knowing that the only person I would have died for, did that. I'm sorry but I must leave." "You will not leave me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Yes, I killed your mother, but you still need to find your niece and…" "And what…" I angrily Shot back "let her know that her uncle is a psychotic murderer? You have no idea of what I did for the person who promised me a second chance."

"I don't know anymore." She said somberly "My original objective was to leave and forget you existed when I took over the earth. I had no idea that they would try to kill your family and certainly not that soon. I can't afford to lose you, I remember how kind you used to be, you haven't changed, you do not kill blindly, you do not kill random people for the hell of it." "Yet…" I started to reply "Because of you, I have forsaken myself. You should have let me die that night."

I began walk to the door, I just wanted to leave, and nothing could stop me, or at least, so I thought, For it was at that moment that Tak said something that shocked the hell out of me "Kyle, I'm sorry!" I couldn't believe it, I turned around to see that her face was angry and tear filled. This intense hatred oddly enough, was not directed outward towards anyone, but rather inwards.

***Tak's POV***

What did I do? Why do I feel such intense remorse, and such hatred for myself? I am an Invader. I should not feel at all. I was afraid now, not for that Kyle would kill me, but that he would leave. I felt like death, like my own body was tearing itself apart. While it was an invaders job to break the will of beings, it was an unforgivable sin amongst the irken empire to break the will of an ally.

***Kyle's POV***

What I saw was not a proud Irken Invader, no, just a broken mess, she knew what she did to me. She knew how much damage she had caused me. Just like the question she asked me earlier, I had felt something that I had not felt in years, three to be exact. I felt the need to protect her, to make sure that she would stay safe.

I had embraced her, sitting still and holding her. I could not bring myself to Part from this, I couldn't leave her, I couldn't inflict my suffering unto her. Yes, she did fuck up, but she did it unknowingly. I had tried to comfort her. I did so the only way could think of by humming Atrium Carceri's Alternate Sides. This worked, as she calmed down. All I heard afterwards was a soft "Thank you." I was happy. Perhaps I could convince her that we can take over earth without wasting innocent lives.

***Tak's POV***

All I could think about was how Kyle was holding me and humming that hauntingly calming song. Why was he doing this? Why did he save me two times before, for that matter? Perhaps, he always wanted to be with me. I felt that all of my attempts were for not, and I felt fine with it. I felt that he would protect me, like a human mother protects her child. Then I remembered only twelve hours left until meeting the Tallest.

**This chapter I had decided to essentially break the character, but I do think it was for the best. After all you cannot have a romance without a reason. I don't think I'll portray Tak in this way again. However, I'm not sure how I'll proceed with the future acceptance of Tak's Affection towards Kyle, but find a way I must and find a way I shall. **

**Tak © Nickelodeon**

**Kyle, captain Collins and captain Blackwell © me**


	9. Chapter 8: Torture

"…Admittedly I'm uncomfortable with what the tallest might be planning for my trial." I said, Tak's only reply was that if she were human she would be too. Given what Tak had told me about the tallest, I was able to deduce three things. One, they cared nothing for the lives of their soldiers, as a result they sent Zim to earth so they wouldn't have deal with him, and blasted another to a planet in hopes of killing him just because he was short. Two, I would not be taking the main Irken test of height. And third' with the sadistic personalities that they have, the test that they would most likely make me take is to murder another human.

One good thing about the test is that I could use any method I wanted, the bad news is that the arena I was to display the deed, would not let me out until the subject was dead. I wanted to pull out what little hair I had in my head (yes, I still kept it buzz cut style). But I figured I'll create drug that will slow both the body's breathing and heart rate, should my suspicions be correct.

If you're wondering how I'm able to do this on my own let me explain. First off, I've always had an above average IQ, but the PAK had to change the wiring in my brain to be compatible, this had included an increase in neurons in my brain. Of course, a denser brain equates to a much more significant IQ.

When we arrived at the main fleet, we were personally greeted by the tallest. I had opened by greeting them cordially "Tallest Red and Tallest Purple, I had hoped to meet you on your ship, invited of course, rather than unintentionally cause an imposition." They only smiled back before purple responded "Well Kyle, we thought it would be a nice opportunity to get off the command ship." "Yes, it nice to run an empire but it's also nice to not command everyone now and then" Red said in a whisper "we are sorry to do this, but due to schedule constraints we had to push your trial back by a week." They said with deceptive smile. I didn't like this one bit, but the plans to create the drug were just given the biggest Deus Ex Machina (God from the machine) I've ever seen.

I don't think I have ever worked faster on a project before in my life, I had got it done in 36 hours. I created, tested, and fixed the compound until it was ready in that time span, I was impressed but that left me with about five and a half days of nothing to do.

Tak and I were in the quarters we were assigned to. I had asked her to take part in my plan should it be what I had predicted. She protested at first, saying that such things would lead her to kill me, but I eventually reasoned with her. I did this with two points: first was how that the tallest would stab her in the back. She is the only viable threat to their reign. Not only was she taller than them by a very visible four inches, but isolation her isolation from the race. Second, there is a ninety-four percent chance that my suspicions were wrong.

That last point convinced her to say yes. Soon after our talk the trial was here. Almost a solid week training my body had ensured that it was well condition. Through the halls, through the bending paths and the passages, I arrived at the stadium. It seemed that all Irken soldiers and invaders were in attendance wanting to see their fill of blood. All eyes were on me, and my unusual choice of clothing. This included a black hoodie with green stripes, black shoes, brown jeans, and a gas mask.

What I saw sickened me; a frightened, dirty, little girl, from the slums of only god knew sat frightened and alone. All I could hear was the announcer. He said that to prove my loyalty, I would need to kill her, by any means necessary. I've never seen a child just become so frightened in my life, I felt physically ill.

After the announcer said begin, I slowly walked up to the girl, which upon closer inspection I immediately recognized as my niece, this didn't sit well, of all kids to take why this one, I shot a look to Tak, and she saw what no one else was able to see. Nodding, I knew that she would retrieve the body when I was done.

I leant down to the girl and she backed away. I had comfort her, I had to convince her that she would be okay. "I know you child, but you don't know me." I began to assure her "I know what you have seen, the rape and subsequent suicide of your mother. Now you know you will die, but I won't let that happen. I'm going to give you a shot that will make you sleepy, but when you wake up you will be with a personal friend. She's scary but she won't hurt you".

She calmed down and stopped, already I had her trust, here's to hoping that the drug works when I need it. I pushed the needle into her neck and pushed on the plunger. She fell asleep and the life signs went dead, clinically she was, but she had a beat for every 15 minutes, but for the most part, it was nanites that I had constructed, maintaining her existence.

I hope that Tak would follow through with her promise, because the nanites were set to restore normal body functions in three hours, but now, my time has come. "Kyle…" The tallest began "We would like to see you in our quarters. It regards your performance."

An equivalent to an Irken honor guard had walked up to me and commanded me to walk. When we reached the quarters of the tallest, I knew that the sharp pain was coming, I had been incapacitated. It was a unique hell, knowing that was coming and when, but not stopping it, and enduring it, was a new feeling of desperation…

***Tak's POV***

Damn the tallest, there, I said it. Damn them to hell. They had taken Kyle's niece and almost forced him to kill her, now I had to find her incapacitated body before they incinerated it. I had to navigate through the guards without setting off the alarm, it was easy enough. I had installed an cloaking field in my pak. The hard part was hacking into the security systems, if I managed that I still would have to navigate a laser defense grid.

I had gotten to it, the laser defense grid. It wasted no time in activating, and I, in turn had wasted no time in dodging them. Jumping, weaving, and artfully using my smaller, lighter frame to my advantage had made evasion, a surprisingly trivial task. While I easily made it passed the grid, I could not help but wonder, why so much security for a giant furnace. It just didn't make sense.

Opening the door I had found my target, right there, being paraded in front of cannibalistic savages, they were going to eat her. I had no patience in dealing with this, and simply grabbed the girl, ran back through the doors, and reactivated the grid. Those who followed me were cut down.

I had to make it past the guards again. That was easy. Surprisingly my entire scene, in this play was easy. I had successfully made it back to the ship (What? You think I still had a voot runner?) and began make our way back to earth.

***Kyle's POV***

I woke with blackness in the peripherals of my vision. The pain had subsided, but now I had bigger problems. As the two tallest had walked into the cell I now resided in. "Kyle, we are truly abo" they couldn't even finish that sentence before they burst out laughing "we simply decided to see what made you tick. As you can imagine, we have never had another species have one of our PAKs and Squeedlyspooches and live. Oh during the procedures, we won't be gentle, so enjoy".

It would be then that I would experience another sharp pain as I would be transferred to the operating table.

***Tak's POV***

I heard an alarm go off, and I knew that the nanites had worn off at this point, and as if on cue, small moan was heard. "Where am I?" asked the same originator as the moan. I had told the girl that she was going home, and she would be safe.

***Kyle's POV***

They had taken special measures to ensure that my hell was unique, they placed a sensory deprivation helmet on me. I couldn't see, taste, or smell. I could hear however, that I could do. What I heard would make others turn white, and what I heard at this moment was the tearing of flesh, along with the draining of blood, and the breaking of bones.

The pain was the second most excruciating pain I have ever felt, but I would not scream, I would not make a sound, instead I would let my anger run out with my blood, stifling the pain. They were enjoying this, the exploitation of the human fear of darkness, the show of my body breaking before them, and the sight of my blood.

They were completely sadistic bastards and I knew that someone would see them suffer for my torture, but I knew that it would not be me. It felt like they stopped for some reason, and I felt an unusual sense of longing, and abandonment. What's odd about it though, is that it is not my own. It was my father's. "Kyle, what hell have you brought yourself to?" I swore I head him ask.

"Why this, why you son, what purpose did you intend to serve." "Honestly father?" I said with pain "I could not let another child suffer like I. Let alone my niece." As I stated this, a kind and warm smile grew across his face "So you know? If you make it out alive take care of her, oh and I'm sorry for thinking that you were being stupid. You thought about the consequences beforehand." That was the conclusion of the remarkably short conversation, and as he left, the pain had replaced him, but unlike before, I could not contain myself.

I truly lost everything, my family, my freedom, and my way. I was truly fearful for the first time in years felt fearful, and I could not help but to feel alone and weep softly to myself. I was lost and forgotten.

I eventually stopped and returned to my refusal to scream, and this is what terrified me about the whole event. I was changing, and the tallest did nothing to cause it. I was changing, I was getting stronger, my height changed from my original height of 6 feet 2 inches to 7 feet 5 inches. My muscles had condensed, taking my previously buff build, and replacing it with a skinny, but imposing one. It was weird but I did not lose any muscle mass, in fact the condensing actually made it harder for things to penetrate my body.

This change took the time of three months, and at the end of those three months, I heard a single sound. A klaxon, an alarm, the one sound that depending on where you stand in a fight, you want to hear, or you dread to hear on a capitol ship. I personally didn't know what to think of it.

***Dib's POV***

Amazing, about three months ago I became the new leader of the swollen eyeball and I had found that it was because of Kyle, the nicest kid I knew and the only student that Ms. Bitters liked. Not only that, but tak had come to me knowing what I was and asked for my assistance in saving him.

As I said before, amazing. I agreed to help her without her needing to pay me back. I didn't have to recruit anyone from the swollen eyeball (Which after learning about the incident with Kyle's family, I formally disbanded) and instead found that Tak's personal army would sent a contingency of the 50 most elite trained soldiers that she had.

We had stormed that same night she asked, and now, we were working on a strict time limit. Thankfully she had uploaded the schematics, and I was able to find the prison easily. I was an idiot thinking that they would keep him there though, they were probably experimenting on him, and kept him in the med-bay as a result, because he sure as hell wasn't in the prison.

We had fought some of the best elite guards that the Irken Empire had to offer, and a fry master, I laughed at the idea at first, but those guys are tough. I had ordered three squads of eight to attempt to capture the tallest in the bridge, if anything it would provide a viable distraction while we attempt to extricate Kyle. While the 24 troops left to find the tallest, the rest of us headed to the med-bay.

We found him in the back, in the "Test Subjects" storage room. Really it was just a dirty, bloodstained room. We found an exceedingly tall man with an odd helmet in his head. I immediately took it off…

***Kyle's POV***

I felt the helmet slide off my head, as if got bored and spat me out. I stood up and opened my eyes. Yes I knew that I was naked, but that didn't worry me, what did was that I was without my pak. Using my new strength I pried the shackles off my wrists and walked to the mirror in the cell. Beside the new height difference, the skinner appearance, and the long hair that draped over the back of my head, I looked no different than before.

I broke the mirror for reasons unknown to me but was pleasantly surprised at what I found. My PAK and clothing were inside the compartment. I would have taken the clothing, if they still fit. I turned at the person who staged the rescue attempt. I was surprised to find that it was dib. I had thanked him for the rescue but we needed to get off the ship and get back to earth.

After quickly reattaching the PAK to my back I had the energy to lead my soldiers to battle, I had ordered the 24 that dib sent to capture the tallest stand by, and I sent dib and the remaining soldiers to go back to the ship. I had business to take care of.

I had made my way to the bridge without a problem. As I opened the door I had found that my soldiers were dead. I would not step against the tallest, no, not yet. "You have crossed me, and now you have handed me the keys to earth. I will continue my campaign to capture, but unlike you, I will not enslave it, I will unite It to spite, and fight you." That was all I stated. I left the bridge and headed towards the escape ship. It wouldn't be long only two hours to get back to earth.

I had a lot of things on my plate, I better make sure to not only introduce myself to my niece , but tell Tak what I learned…

**A/N This was hell to write but hopefully i did a good job. this was different because of the torture scene oh well.**

**Tak, Dib, Tallest, and Swollen Eyeball belongs to nickelodeon  
><strong>

**Kyle belongs to me.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 9: The Very Beginning

**A/N well here it is, this is the moment I have been alluding to for a while but this is not the end, however i would like to apologize for the wait to those who have been waiting, I'm gonna be working on the next chapter now that should be done in about few days.**

Twelve hours… Twelve long hours. Twelve hours since I had been released. Twelve hours since I was given the ultimate chance of revenge. Twelve hours since I turned it down. They still lived and you can bet your ass that they were going to gun for me, but for now the tallest had to lie quiet to repair the capitol ship.

I had arrived to at earth and Dib or agent Mothman if you prefer, had allowed me to go back to my base of operations. This was supposed to be my home, but it was different. Rather than the intense military environment, an air of concern and worry hung around.

I walked down the halls of the base, and saw that my soldiers salute me one by one, I was still naked for the most part. The only article of clothing I wore was the s pair of pants that I had back on the ship. Everything else was destroyed. As I made my way towards to Tak's Private quarters, I was stopped by one soldier who said they had new clothing made for me.

I obliged as I had realized that I stunk like hell, and I really needed a bath to get my own blood off of me. As I turned on the shower, some kind of odd orange liquid poured forth. I was not familiar with it but it was explained to me through my PAK. Apparently I now have adverse reactions to water. It is highly corrosive to irken skin and thus is unfit to cleanse.

The change was apparently brought on because of the transformation I had experienced, while my appearance and mentality would not change, various other biological factors did. I was too tired to care and without giving it thought, I stepped in. I was done in about five minutes, and had found a new set of clothes on my bed.

They were odd, It was a dark purple rain coat that had red, decorative embroidery throughout. The coat came down to slightly above my ankles. Other items were, a red shirt, black jeans, black combat boots, and a pair of black sunglasses. I grabbed theme and continued on to Tak's quarters.

I was greeted with a hug from the person I least expected. Sure maybe my niece, but not Tak. Why her, what changed, this was not the cold killer I grew up with. After the initial shock had passed, she backed off, and regained composure. I was, internally warring with myself, trying to find a viable explanation to it.

I was only snapped out of it by my niece, who had tugged on my coat to grab my attention. She asked me if I missed my sister. I was at peace that she died, I made peace with that a long time ago. I told her, as plain as day "Yes". I knew it was a lie, how could I miss someone who was part of my first incarnation.

You see… When I damned near died, I thought it was better to let my past die in my place. I said that I had a new life… one of a soldier. Yes I hated killing, and I would love nothing more than to go somewhere and fade out of the fabric of known society, but damn it all. Here is this little girl wanting to know an answer to a simple question, and by effect trying to bring my humanity back.

I did something i haven't done in quite some time, I picked her up, and I hugged her, I could tell she needed it, more than anyone else I could tell. After I had set her down, Tak asked me about what to do next. I told her that I did not know, but I needed to ask her a question "Why?" She was confused, didn't know what I was talking about. So I asked her again, Why did she embrace me like a lost child found. She took a deep breath and told me, "I did it because, You saved me. On the day you left home, on the day you came back, and on the ship. That order saved me. I had what you humans called a dream. It showed me that if I followed you, my pak would have received a kill code. A safe guard against betrayal or attempts at overthrowing the tallest. Almost all Irkens have one, but not you, for during that time when it abandoned you, the override code was deleted." I really was not that surprised.

She explained that due to her limited of knowledge of the human psyche, my pak was meant to interface with the psychology of an Irken's. The pak had temporarily replicated my consciousness, and set out on a two week observational period of humanity. As for the second pak, there was none. She told me the facts, and the truth, but they were not of the subjects I wanted to hear. In the end, I decided to continue listening, for it was the only way to catch up.

About half an hour later, she stopped, and immediately went back to her typical grim mood. I heard everything we had teamed up with the swollen eyeball, and now we had the resources to find Zim. I would have been happier, but I know Tak's need for planetary domination would ultimately cause trouble for us further down the road. However, I knew that the need to kill Zim would be the number one priority.

Three weeks later, we got word from the swollen eyeball, that zim had resurfaced, He was trying to, take control of the planet's core so that he would be able to control all of earth's governments by the Balls. Along with the info, they sent schematics to the base. I felt like this was just the first step me taking him down. Zim's plan was big I will admit, but It wasn't as glorious as his others, he wanted me to find him. I knew this because he was Crazy, even by Irken standards.

Tomorrow I would take 100 of my men to his base of operations. It wouldn't be an assault however, it would be a covert op, The base was big and would need a lot of men to make this plan work. The men would be divided into five squads of 20. The squads would then be subdivided into 4 squads of five. Each squad will contain one medic, one engineer, two combat specialist, and one heavily armored vanguard unit. The medic would be the commanders of the squads, and the vanguards, when not taking point would keep the medics safe.

Twenty-four hours later and we were ready to go. Now that we were on site, we had to cut the power, squad 4, team 2 (Squad-teams will now be referred to as X-Y respectively) would take care of the power, the rest of squad 4 would be at the southern exit. The other squads would enter through the other three cardinal entry ways, all the while I would enter the roof right on top of the Zim.

The power was cut, and the doors breached; we had begun our assault. So far all teams had reported in. Our next step was to plant EMP charges on the main pumps. With the electrical systems that regulated the temperatures the Magma would melt right through the piping. Through the vent system; I reached the control room. He was waiting, something told me that our info was not very sound and that we were not going to catch him off guard.

I was right. The alarms began to sound, something that was bound to happen anyway, but the defenses were at the ready, a combination of resurrected corpses as cyborgs and run of the mill robots. Their numbers, positions, and choice of armaments told me that they were here well before we began our assault. I had to stop the other squad from breaching and pull out.

After the squads had gone and after mine took out the first encampment, it was time to take make our way to the command room. 20 enemy units converged on us. Comprised of only corpses, we decided to fight. Having found out that they are cybernetically controlled and knowing that the control unit is located where the heart was previously, we found theme no problem and considering their advance state of decay, I decided not to waste my ammo. While my squad was fighting the other fifteen I was busy fighting hand to hand.

The first one was wide open and all it took was one clean kick to the chest to destroy the control unit. I sprinted to the next one and impaled it with my combat blade and destroyed another with the protruding end. Ripping the knife out I threw it at the chest of another corpse and finally killing the last one by ripping the control unit out with nothing but my hand.

My squad stood silent at my performance and said not one word. We continued our mission and came to a place where I decided to check in with the squad. They said that they were ready to take down Zim and one member had a remark about dreaming of cheese. It was then that Zim decided to take out two, of my squad members. I really wish that he didn't do that, but at this point, I feel that I have become so numb to the death of a soldier.

The last member of the squad and I continued down the halls, killing other enemies and expending our ammo. It was time, I told the last member to recover the dog tags of the fallen two and pull out. Finally I reached the command center. "I knew you would come…" I interrupted Zim's sentence with a bullet to the gut "You bastard!" he yelled with hate "you dare shoot the all mighty ZIM!" I just simply said no in response. "Zim, you need to shut your mouth and listen, you think you caused so many deaths, in the city of your first contact, don't you?" I asked. He wanted to say yes and he was about to. But I stopped him. I told him how it was Professor Membrane. You see, in his pursuit of bettering the world, he often overlooked safety.

"So, what really happened is that under the city…" I began "Dr. Membrane finally bit off more than he could chew. So as any highly intellectual mind would, he went fuckin' batshit. Damned shame too… he left two kids alone, and one is now left uncontrolled. I think you know who it is…" All he said in response was simply "Gaz." He then grabbed my arm, dislocated it, and stood taking a fighting stance.

Resetting my arm, I asked him if he was really going to fight, I told him that if he kills me that would be the end of the story. No continues and no more accounts, but If I win, he will never see the end of the Irken Empire… or at least the reign of the current tallest.

He responded with a quick jab to my jaw, and it was on. The fight I had waited so long to carry out. I decided to go with a traditional street fight stance as opposed to going with something fancy like capoeira or Jeet-kun-do. I took an uppercut to the face, damn near took me out, but now that I knew what I up against I knew how to counter him. He threw left jab to the body; I had dodged to my left and grabbed his arm.

Closing the distance while holding on to his arm I delivered two blows to his ribs with my elbow, tripped him and elbowed his face while he was supine. He rolled out from underneath me and swept my legs from underneath me. He then proceeded to try to beat my face in, while I was on the ground. All I had to do was kick him in the gut. As I got up he caught me off guard and delivered a combo that I could not even begin to describe.

As I recovered from the combo, I began one of my own, I threw elbows, knees, jabs, hooks, and finished with a dirty boxing uppercut. As he lay down, defeated, he boasted that at least he was loyal. There was a sting to those words… the kind that was not meant for me. It was the end of his life and he knew it. He got up and began to attack, punching, kicking, and using a blade to slash and stab. I dodged most of the hits but he drove the last stab home.

He was laughing, his mind clearly gone. I was no longer human, (not entirely anyway) and the sooner I accepted the fact I could destroy him. In one fluid and gory movement I ripped the blade from my sternum and attempted to drive into Zim's brain. I missed and he continued to laugh. He retaliated, tossing me to the wall. And attempting to pin me there.

I was able to escape from his grasp. I had begun attacking again, this time I wanted to drive the point home, that I was the one to kill zim. We traded blows, over and over again, both of us waiting for one of us to slip, so that one of us could kill the other. It was time, zim had slipped, he threw a powerful punch and slipped up, he was winded, so I grabbed him by the throat and drove the blade home. He dropped, and to a normal human that would have been the end of it.

But I'm not stupid, I knew that the only way to truly destroy an irken was to destroy its PAK. So I stomped on it, and as it should have been, his body just stopped, no more back ground processes, no more zim, but I knew that this was the beginning…


	11. Chapter 10: Two years is a long time

It was two years since I killed Zim. I had been running non-stop since then. Never resting nor caring, all I could do was run… I get ahead of myself. I should explain… After I had taken my foe to task I thought I'd get a little fanfare or at least let off the chain. But Dib, now known as Senior Director Mothman of the Swollen Eyeball, had turned on us. The bastard sent the rest of his militaristic dogs on Tak, My niece, and I to take us for interrogation. In the resulting chaos my niece went missing, Tak left the earth, and now I was suddenly the most wanted being on earth. I must've done something right to piss of everyone.

What proceeded were two years of running from place to place hoping for them to not find me, yet every time they did. Podtesovo Russia, Pangouda Togo, Zuunkara Mongolia, only three places out of a list of easily twenty five that I can remember. Dib wanted my dead, and he would travel to hell to make it so. But I would not let him have his wish, I had to fight, I needed to stay alive. I didn't know why, but I knew at the very least I had to put forward the effort to stay alive.

Eventually the idea came to mind to start my own PMC, a horde of sorts. Here I was going from place to place, meeting impoverished or working class people who wanted more to life, and everytime I was found by the swollen eyeball many of them would lose what little they had. It had to end at some point. Now I admit that the prime motive for my actions was self-centered, as I needed to survive, but to train others to fight worth half a damn would at least give me pause if only for a bit.

So I got to work, many of the villages across the many countries I visited had many young ones seeking more. Whether they were driven by wanderlust, greed, or honor, Or any other traits it did not matter. If you were willing to fight for a better life and peaceful freedom, you would be accepted. Eventually I hit two thousand strong. Men and Women who were willing to end the violence, were being trained at a compound in recesses of Tanzania. CQB, Fire Arms, sailing, Piloting, the whole nine yards were being taught. We were to go to war, so everything had to be taught as a result. So that means if were looking at low numbers in our ranks we'd be guerillas, if high numbers were high, we'd go traditional. If we needed something we were pirates if, not then merchants.

As we grew in strength, our deeds became louder, people respected the pirates, Look to the soldiers as heroes, and be instantly swayed by the diplomats who wore red and purple. Soon people caught on and named us the Imperial Warband. I made my intentions known to everyone, I did not want to erase culture and individuality, all I wanted was the damned Swollen Eyeball off my back.

Back to the Present. I was still running, but I now ran towards my enemy as opposed to away. Now my personal Army was now over 2.5 million strong and we aimed right for the American capital. It was time for a deposition of power. I didn't like that fact… I'd now in all honesty wanted to relax and just settle down. I actually threw up the night before we moved out at the thought of what I was about to pull off, and all the implications that would entail.

You see if we were not careful with the fallout afterwards, we could kiss our asses goodbye, and worse many civilians could be killed as a result, and I don't want that kind of guilt on my hands. Either way there was not turning back. So the plan was this.

Roughly one million soldiers would be dispersed amongst the various ports for capture strangling their imports.

Five-hundred thousand would then arrive at said ports and begin the assault to Washington DC to take the white house.

The remaining troops would await to be lifted in should need be.

Once we take the white house, we force the president to concede the entire country and its military assets to us.

Hopefully the other superpowers will leave us alone while we gather the troops, finally cementing some form of power.

That was it really not the most well thought out but I was somewhat confident. The only thing that the plan could not call for is unseen variables. But we thought of everything from nuclear launches to attempted diplomacy. We could not give up this mission, we would not seek compromises, treaties, or anything less than what we wanted.

Eventually we arrived. The military was bare in America due to its constant fighting with the middle-east, so it was easy to take control of the ports. Then the second phase take my soldiers and walk right up to the white house, the stationed troops gave resistance, so it was regrettable that they had their lives ended. And I was at the fore front of it all seeing. I got the "reward" of seeing the bullets tear into and out of flesh, the resultant sprays of blood.

I wish I could say it bothered me but not really, I was used to it after all. I had about fifty kills under my belt, and not a single, additional one made this day bothered me. Not to say I enjoyed it but I didn't find myself entirely sick either or even effected either. It was time I was at the front gates of the white house. I made my way towards the gate then Murpy's law kicked in full force.

An Irken troop transport ship landed right in the courtyard, with its bay doors opening with an ominous hiss. I was terrified at that point in time not for the implications, but the one who held them. It was Tak. Immediately I was filled with anger, but I held my hand as she was definitely not alone. It seemed that a new breed of Irken was with her, all at least six feet high,

But I had a mission that must be completed, and so I ordered my troops to ignore Tak and her troops, and to continue with the objective. Upon entry to the white house I see many soldiers with commanding officers in the lobby, many of them are young and scared. I did not want to kill these men and women, so I gave an ultimatum "I do not want to hurt any of you. I know that it seems like a bold faced lie, but honestly, it was not my intention to come here and kill as many as I did. So I offer you all an ultimatum. Either drop your weapons and you can return to you loved ones, or die." And all the soldiers dropped their weapons… I could not help but smile.

Eventually the president and his congress surrendered not only putting me in power, but giving me every piece of knowledge on the Swollen Eyeball.

***Tak's POV***

In the interim of two human years I had abandon Kyle. It was an easy decision to make, but not to live with. I had betrayed the one who would have died for me and though I do love the prospect of those in emotional turmoil, I could only love it when It was not… him. Either way I had no choice but to flee during Dib's betrayal. I about six months drifting alone. The first month was easy I always preferred being alone.

But something ate away at even my sleeping moments, a young human child was somewhere I did not know, alone like me. After the nightmares had prevented sleep I made my Navigational Computer recite the entire irken history, or more specifically the list of Smeeteries. Of all of them, only one was not under imperial control so I set out for that system.

When I had arrived at the smeetery the place was unused but oddly maintained. I explored and found a large military caches, ancient terminals with vast libraries of knowledge, and a fully functional and fully stocked smeeteries. I could produce an armory but to do so you need to know how to operate the machinery so I logged in to the terminals and found a particularly revealing log. Over four-hundred years ago the almighty tallest that were in power wanted to keep it, and had ordered all smeeteries to selectively breed all future Irkens to be short.

I giving the order, the almighty tallest forgot to preserve a bloodline for themselves and so the tallest after them had to be augmented with cybernetic implants. I never noticed it in the past really, but it made sense, the unusually long black claws in place of the traditional 3 digits, the metal exteriors and gowns covering most of their lower bodies. It made sense.

But here was the interesting part of this particular Smeetery. The operators rebelled the only way they could, by shutting down production and feigning an alien attack, so the planet was thought lost. It seems that in their haste to secure power, the old tallest had removed the event from our history, and in doing unintentionally stifled the attempt to even reclaim it.

So after that I realized I could have a new fleet, an army far more powerful than the pathetic "Invaders". I got to work and for the next sixteen months I got my army ready over 30 million strong, and with enough armaments and ships to readily support us, the true Irken.

I decided to go back to earth to conquer it, to take it as mine and what better place to do so than America, arguably the biggest and meanest power on that planet. So the over the next month I took a small troop transport to scout the planet and I had found that a human insurrection group had formed. Day by day they grew in number, until they were ready to attack. All armed, angry and ready to die. It was admittedly glorious to behold. The way they waited to strike was was absolutely beautiful.

I decided to land and intervene, at the seat of power known as the White House. But nothing could have prepared my for what I saw when the bay doors opened. It was Kyle. He was the one behind the attack, he was the leader of the insurrectionist, and as soon as he saw me, I was 'pissed' I think is the right word for the situation. He wanted to kill me I could see it in his eye, but his mission was still very important to him and he ordered his troops to ignore me and my soldier.

An hour had passed and he emerged as the new ruler of this country. He now had an even stronger army, complete with high grade (for humans) equipment and nuclear armaments. I had decided to propose an alliance. "Fuck you…" he replied to my requests, "You do not deserve any help from me, and I don't want you." "You haven't hear…" I couldn't finish "Tak, you left me for dead after the Swollen Eyeball turned on us, you Are the reason my Elsa, my niece is, was taken hostage. So you come in and try to propose an alliance between us? You expect me to trust you after that? Well I have a new proposal for you… why don't you fuck off the like the whore you are!?"

That hurt I can't explain why but that somehow hurt. I couldn't even process what he said before Kyle started again. "I hate you! You left me for two years over seven hundred days having to run from the damned swollen nutsacks, not knowing if I would live or die during a given night! I wished that… I wished I never met you. I hate you so much, but given the chance I don't think I could bring myself to harm you... just go please just leave."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Those words didn't upset me, they made me beyond upset. Instead I was furious. I couldn't help myself, I ran up to Kyle and grabbed him by the throat ready to crush his windpipe. "don't you EVER accuse me of dishonoring…" "Your WHAT!?" he croaked. With a swift kick to my midsection He caused me lose my grip. "your honor?" in question "you mean the very honor that caused you to serve two shithead rulers for all your life. The honor that causes you to save me once, but then abandon me at the drop of the hat? FUCK you! I should have let that damned agent kill you, instead I disembowel myself to save you, and you don't even help me protect an innocent that had no hand in this in return you've no honor" He ranted.

The worst thing was that Kyle was right. I thought what I did was for the glory of my race, really it was for two shit heads who had a permanent case of the munchies. They damned not only other races but the Irken empire because of their avarice. It was that avarice that bred the psychopath Zim and led me to being trapped on a training planet for 70 years. I remember how alone I felt, how abandoned I felt when the rest of the imperial fleet left me behind.

Everything Kyle was feeling was what I felt back then, and I inflicted the same suffering upon him. He was pissed off, he was alone and afraid. I can't blame him for hating me, and I wouldn't stop him if he killed me right now. "I'm sorry…" I heard myself say…

***Kyle's POV***

"I'm sorry…" I heard Tak say. I was in shock, I must've hit some chord to elicit an apology. I didn't even need to look at her or wait long before she continued "about 80 years ago now, I was forced to stay behind on an Irken training planet. I hated it there, as it was cold and dark. I was angry and afraid. I shouldn't have put you in that position. I'm sorry"

I couldn't believe my ears, Tak just told me about her past. I didn't know. I was still very angry with her but I couldn't help but pity her, the same fear that I saw back when I saved her from the agent, and once again it was caused by me. I couldn't do much, so I just held her. We stayed like that for over half an hour, but ultimately we needed to talk. In the next few days we had talked about our new plan of action.

Tak and I would now create a new faction using the resources and soldiers of the former US government to broker peace between the nations at war. England realized that we were too powerful as it is and folded like a bad hand and had joined the new empire. Other countries were slow to follow and it only took a week. But now we had to move against the old Irken empire and destroy the al mighty tallest…

**A/N**

**JEEZUS sorry guys got nothing really my own lazy ass held me back also I'm gonna revise old chapters because fuck have my writing skills improved.**


	12. Final chapter

**A/N I want to make a few points before you get to the chapter**

**1. My motives for the following points will be elaborated upon in the notes after the chapter**

**2. This is the last chapter, and the end of the story as it is (emphasis on 'as it is')**

**3. This story will be rebooted **

**4. this is a shit ending so if you want to skip that straight to the explanation that's fine**

After months of planning and events that are unimportant, we were on our way to take on the Irken Imperial fleet. Very bad feeling had firmly planted itself in what passed for my gut. I could not even begin to describe it, but it felt like a viscous ball of black. Nonsensical I know, but that all I could describe it as. Within minutes we were upon the fleet, at first hailed by the all mighty tallest. They had wanted us to simply turned away, but it was far too late for that. I had to kill them, I had to exert my power. But that damned feeling came upon me once again.

After a few unkind words, we boarded the Tallest's ship, and from there Tak and her troops went to disable this life pods system while I made my way towards the bridge. It was not the most pleasant trip, I had to fight and destroy imperial invaders, decapitation, PAK destruction, and evisceration, whatever worked really. I had to make my way towards the almighty tallest and ended this whole shit show.

An alarm sounded. It was warning that the life pods had all been jettisoned and thus confirming that Tak did her job. I knew that she would be now en route to meet me at the bridge, though she and her troops would be later to the coming "party" than I as she was in the aft of the ship where the computer databanks were located. After 20 decks I had reached the bridge of the ship…

***Tak's POV***

I had headed towards the bridge now that my job was done. I had to say that being in command of my own was exhilarating, and it made me feel all warm inside. I had made my own fair share of kills today and held no remorse for them. The alarms, the dead and dying beside my feet, and the impossible odds to beat, all elevated me towards a euphoric state.

But alas I still had a job to do. I continued to my way towards the bridge, I hope kyle is all right.

***Kyle's POV***

… I was losing this fight, the tallest where not talented in combat, but dirty tricks and deceit had all but ensured their victory. they had critically damaged my pak with a knife as soon as I walked in the room and almost immediately I felt my energy dissipate. Now they aimed to kill me, I wanted the blow to be over, I couldn't stand it anymore, all those I killed, the ones I let die I could see and remember them all in perfect clarity. Then it happened, one clean slash to my neck and all I could remember was suddenly seeing my body from where my feet were… but I must excuse myself, as I am very tired...

***Tak's POV***

I walked into the bridge, and immediately regretted the decision. There I saw the two almighty tallest holding Kyle's disembodied head. I couldn't believe the only human could fight with the ferocity of our most elite soldiers was dead. I couldn't take it anymore. My vision was immediately invaded by a red haze, and as soon as it happened I charged the tallest.

I could not control myself as I not killed but destroyed the tallest. I started with the augments, ripping them out limb by artificial limb. Then were the eyes, which exploded as I dug my opposable digits into their sockets. Next were the antennae, a simple pull was all that was needed to make extract them from their heads and make them scream in pain. Finally I destroyed both their PAKs and decapitated them.

I had won this day. I wanted to tell Kyle that we won, but then I remembered the grim reality of the situation, he was gone and was never coming back. I couldn't help but weep at the realization, I stayed like that for about hours until sleep took me.

After a year I had taken control of both Irken armies and left earth to its own devices. I was now in control of the new Irken Empire, and I wanted nothing to do with it, but I carried on regardless. So with nothing left for us in this galaxy we plotted course to the next…

**A/N**

**Okay Shit ending aside let's get to brass tacks here. First I want to extend thanks and apologize to the readers. Seriously it's been fun and I apologize for any anger I incite but I felt like this abrupt ending had to happen. "So why this?" you may be asking. Well, let me start off by saying that this story was started about 3-4 years ago during a particularly (w)angstier time for me. That unfortunately manifest into what I feel is the story's biggest issue. I felt that the story as is above all else lacked coherence, and it was brought on by a myriad of smaller issues.**

**First and foremost because I wrote it with my writing skills back then I inevitably improved so the chapters do not mesh well at all, which admittedly was a lack of fore sight on my end. The second part is that because I was again far more angsty back then, I was concerned with making the story look "Edgy". I mean come the fuck on, did we really need the needless stupidity that was self disemboweling scene? I look back on it with humor really. Funny but really , I forgot to really give my characters real development. hell in the chapter before this one I made the fucking characters have the same damned Development cycle really, and that in addition to aborted story arcs and just what was essentially a lump of clay for a main character, so that was pointless. and finally I did not explain anything adequately so theres a lot of gaps in the story. **

**So I would like to point out the story is done and dead, AS IT IS. so it will be rebooted with a new title (I'll note that its a reboot of this one in the summary). That said I'm not removing this story, after all I need to keep track of it as it will still be used a general outline, even then I should keep it to remind what I should not do when writing not only the reboot but other stories as well. As for the ending to this one it will not be kept, the only reason I made it was that I wanted to give the old "DC comics" try. (which is to reboot when everything goes tits up though this is likely going to be a one time deal)**

**Once again sorry for the abrupt ending, also I would like to extend a sincere thanks to ngrey, Their salty as fuck comments served as a proverbial bitch slap of sense, and I encourage them to not stop that. Seriously, thanks for that we all need it from time to time.**

**Well if your angry, pissed off, have a suggestion for the reboot or just wanna say hi, feel free to do so in the reviews. **


End file.
